Shipwrecked
by writingmyfantasies
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and their friends have rented a houseboat for their Spring break. They're having a great time in the tropical weather until a huge storm floods their boat and tosses them into the sea. Soon, they find themselves washed up on a tropical island, but will they be able to find eachother and survive on the island until help arrives? Percabeth, Tratie, Frazel, and more!
1. Spring Break

_Percy's POV_

It was the most beautiful day. The sun was warm and bright, and the sky was as blue as my mother's cookies. A slight breeze carried the salty scent of the ocean into the air. I leaned against the railing and focused on the green waves lapping up along the side of the boat.

My focus was disrupted when someone gave me a gentle peck on the cheek. I turned and smiled at my girlfriend, Annabeth. She smiled back.

"Hey Wisegirl."

"Seaweed Brain."

I studied her. Her blonde curls floated gently in the wind. Her eyes were a dark gray, but they weren't as intense and aggressive-looking as they usually were. She seemed calm and happy, and I liked seeing her that way.

I couldn't resist the urge any longer, so I caught her in a bear-hug and spun her around. She laughed and I kissed her slowly on the lips. She tasted like strawberries. We pulled away and just stood there with our foreheads touching.

"I love you." I whispered.

She grinned. "I love you too Percy."

Suddenly, a door creaked open behind us and a pale boy with jet black hair emerged. He smirked. "Get a room guys. You're grossing me out."

I chuckled. "Sorry Nico."

"Where's everybody else?" asked Annabeth.

"Grover and Juniper are Iris-messaging Tyson on the other side of the boat. Hazel, Frank, Katie, Travis, Thalia and Connor are below deck watching _Psych_. I have no idea where Clarisse and Chris are." Nico replied.

"Well, we should be approaching a sandbar soon. Do you wanna get the others and take a short swim?" I asked.

Nico grinned. "Absolutely." Then he turned and hurried down the stairs to retrieve the other demigods.

...

_Annabeth's POV_

I ran down the stairs leading to the room I shared with Thalia and Katie. The door was closed, so I knocked.

"_Who is it?_" Thalia called in a singsong voice.

"It's _me_." I answered.

The door opened and a girl with straight black hair and lots of eyeliner smiled back at me. "Welcome Annabeth." she said as she curtsied and stepped back to let me in. I rolled my eyes. "You're weird Thalia."

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

A girl with long brown hair and lots of freckles appeared behind Thalia. "_Yes, _Thalia. But we love you anyways."

"What's not to love?" Thailia dramatically batted her eyelashes and fanned herself with her hand.

I plopped myself down heavily on the bed and sighed. "What's wrong Wisegirl? Not up for a swim?" Thalia said.

"You're so _clueless_ Thalia. She's thinking about _Percy_." Katie laughed.

My face grew hot. _"Am not!"_

"Whhhhaaaaatttttever Wisegirl." Katie teased.

Thalia pulled a navy blue tankini with little white anchors all over it from her suitcase. "Cute suit Thalia!" said Katie. She frowned. "Mine's a one piece.." She waved a green suit with tiny hibiscus flowers decorating the front in the air.

"It's still cute!" I assured her.

"Thanks! What's yours look like?"

I was suddenly embarrassed. _Why_ did I buy it? Reluctantly, I pulled it out of my duffel bag.

Thalia gasped. "_ANNA_BETH!"

"I know, I know...I just won't swim." I said quickly.

"No! Annabeth! Go put it on!" Katie encouraged.

They rushed me into the bathroom. Slowly, I dressed myself and slid out of the bathroom. Both Katie and Thalia clapped hands over their mouths. "_Annabeth_! You're _GORGEOUS_!"

I was suddenly confused. "What?" I croaked.

"It's perfect on you!" Thalia exclaimed.

"It's not too...revealing?"

"No! Omigosh..just wait 'til Percy sees you!"

I looked down at my swimsuit. It was a coral pink bikini. The top was strapless with a little gold ring holding it together in the middle. I looked down at my bare legs, stomach, and shoulders and suddenly lost all confidence. I couldn't wear this. I had never showed off this much of my body before, and I wasn't ready to.

"You know, I think I'm gonna change into something else..." I started for the bathroom but Katie caught me by the arm. "Oh no you don't."

Thalia put two hands on my shoulders and shoved me toward the door. "Okay, listen closely Annabeth. You are going to climb those stairs. Then you are going to walk to the deck. Then you are going to make Percy's heart stop." I began to protest but they overpowered me and steered me to the stairs. I whimpered.

"Puppy face doesn't work on me Annabeth. I thought you would have learned that by now." Thalia told me bluntly. Katie giggled. "I can't wait to see Percy's face!" My efforts were hopeless. I stopped struggling and went limp. "Ugh." I muttered.

We reached the deck and I got butterflies in my stomach. I turned back to my friends. "Guys-please!" I begged.

Thalia smiled sweetly and cocked her head. "Poooorrr Ann-eee-beth! You'll thank me later." She shoved me onto the deck.

I felt like I had just stepped into a spotlight. The guys had been leaning against the rail chatting, but the second I emerged they went silent. Nico raised his eyebrows. "Annabeth?" I blushed. The Stoll brothers turned and gave synchronized _whoas_. Frank, Chris and Grover just stared in shock. Percy was facing Grover and still oblivious to me. He seemed confused. "Grover? Guys?" He waved a hand in front of Grover's face. "_Dude_?" Grover nodded towards me and Percy turned.

His face lit up and his mouth transformed into a mischievous grin. He must have seen the doubt on my face. "You're beautiful Annabeth."

The butterflies diminished and I couldn't seem to suppress my smile of relief. I ran and threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shirt.

He laughed. "You ready to swim?" I pecked him on the cheek. "Yeah."

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" Clarisse, Hazel, and Juniper bounded up the stairs. They were all dressed in bikinis with beach towels thrown over their shoulders. I waved. "Hey guys!"

"Cute suit Annabeth!" Hazel told me.

"Yours is pretty cute too." I replied. Hazel was wearing a cream top with blue beads embroidered into it. The bottoms were the same shade of blue as the beads.

She smiled. "Thanks! I got it 15% off at TJ Maxx."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Well, that's cool and all, but _can we swim now_?" Katie came up behind him and gently shoved him over the edge. Unfortunately for her, he grabbed her by the wrists and a few seconds later we heard a splash followed by the sound of giddy laughing and giggling.

The rest of us threw our towels over the railing and slid off our shoes. Percy pulled his t-shirt off over his head and lazily dropped it on the deck. My heart skipped a beat. I mean, I knew he must have had abs from all of the hard training he does at camp, and I'd seen him shirtless before, I'd just never noticed. He took my hand and lead me to the edge. "Jump on three." he told me. I nodded. We counted down, and just before three, I shoved him. He let out a surprised yelp and tumbled into the water.

"Hey!" he yelled when he came back up. I giggled and jumped in after him. The water was cool on my skin. Percy swam over and pulled me close. "Cheater." he whispered as he kissed me gently. This was going to be a great spring break.


	2. The End of Our Peaceful Spring Break

_Annabeth's POV_

We swam for what seemed like hours. Finally, we climbed back onto the boat and dispersed into our seperate rooms to change out of our swimsuits.

"So. Freakin. Exhausted." Thailia groaned. She threw her arms out and let herself fall face-first onto the bed.

Katie rubbed her hands together and grimaced. "My skin is all pruney."

All I really wanted to do was throw myself on the bed and take a long nap, but I grudgingly forced myself to put some clothes on. I pulled on a nice, comfy pair of baggy, gray sweats and a white spaghetti strap. I carelessly threw my tangled hair into a messy bun and threw myself next to an already unconscious Thalia on the bed. Katie announced that she was going to take a quick shower but I barely heard her. She flipped off the lights and I heard the _click_ of the lock on the bathroom door. The glow of light from the cracks of the bathroom door made me drowsy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the gentle sound of Katie's shower.

...

Someone was shaking me. "Go away Thalia." I murmured. My pesterer laughed. But it wasn't her. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at a smiling Percy. "Morning Wisegirl."

I looked around. Katie and Thalia were gone. I groaned and sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours." he replied.

"Where is everybody else?"

"Upstairs. Grover made pizza."

"Do I get a good-morning kiss?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

He leaned in and kissed me lightly. "Now let's go get some pizza."

I sighed. I was still so tired. "Can you carry me?"

He stood. "Hop up." I grinned and leapt onto his back. His hair smelled like Axe. I silently thanked the gods for Percy. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

...

_Percy's POV_

Once everybody had finished eating, we decided to sit out on the deck and watch the sunset. I sat down and pulled Annabeth into my lap. She kissed me on the cheek.

Clarisse made a sound of disgust and wrinkled her nose. "You guys are gross."

Chris came up and hugged her from behind. "Are they?" Clarisse giggled, which was odd. Daughters of Ares weren't really known for giggling.

Everybody settled down just as the sun began to sink. The clouds were streaked with bright pinks and oranges. We watched quietly until the sun had set completely and the stars became visible. Travis and Katie were making out in the corner. Frank was changing into various animals for Hazel's entertainment. He morphed into a black and white puppy and she giggled as he jumped around the deck playfully. Connor, Nico, and Thalia were sitting in a circle playing "Never Have I Ever." The other couples were either kissing or talking to each other in hushed voices.

Annabeth sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "I wonder what the others are doing." she said quietly. Piper's dad was doing a movie in Puerto Rico and had invited Piper, Jason, and Leo to come with him for spring break.

"Leo's probably burning something down." I answered. Annabeth laughed.

We talked for a while. She told me about her new school and the things she had discovered on Daedelus's laptop. I told her about how my Dad had asked me to come visit him at his palace. Then we talked about Camp and other various things until neither other us could keep our eyes open. I'm not sure exactly when we fell asleep but I awoke to someone frantically shaking my shoulder.

"Percy! Seriously dude, wake up!" I opened my eyes groggily.

"_Finally_." Frank stood over me, his eyes wide in panic, "Percy, something's wrong." I looked down at Annabeth, still sleeping soundly in my arms. Nobody else was awake. I gently moved her and followed Frank to the rail.

"Shhh.." Frank told me. Then he pointed. "Look."

I studied the waves, searching for what he was trying to show me. "Frank what-" Then I saw it. A long, scaly tail surfaced and then slithered back into the waves. Crap. A monster. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water. Maybe I could create a current to push it away from us...

Meanwhile a storm was brewing. The sky was swirling with dark clouds. I heard a clap of thunder in the distance. What was Zeus's problem _now_? Frank was hurrying around the deck waking the others. By the time everyone was awake, it was pouring down rain.

Nico appeared next to me, gripping the rail for balance as the waves rocked the boat. "What is it?" He had to raise his voice to be heard through the rain.

"Some kind of serpent." I yelled back. Then something hit the hull. Hard. The force was so great the boat almost capsized. Nico nearly slipped under the railing. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. The deck was now flooded with seawater. Lightning lit up the sky.

"Grab the buckets!" Travis ordered. His wet, blond hair was plastered to his forehead. His blue eyes flashed with excitement and panic.

I gave up on trying to make a current. The water was too vigorous to control. Instead, I used my powers to guide the gallons of seawater accumulating on the deck back into the ocean.

_Smack. _The serpent struck our boat again. We lurched forward and everyone was thrown to the deck. My forehead collided with a metal barrel, causing me to black out breifly. My vision returned and I pushed myself up. The pain in my head was almost unbearable. I reached a hand to my forehead. When I pulled it back, it was covered with blood. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I had to get my friends to the lifeboat. I could breathe underwater, but if the boat capsized they would drown.

"Get back you overgrown reptile!" yelled a familiar voice.

The serpent now loomed over the deck. It's needle-like teeth gleamed with each flash of lightning. A forked tongue flicked threatingly between it's maw. It's huge yellow eyes were fixed on Clarisse, who was desperately trying to stab it with her electric spear.

I grabbed Riptide and ran to help her. The creature was still focused on Clarisse, so I seized the opportunity and lunged. My sword made contact with the serpent's neck and it wailed in pain. A black liquid seeped from its wound. I jumped out of the way just as a glob of bright green acid landed on the deck where I had been standing. I stared up at it in horror. Was it like...the aquatic cousin of the hydra or something?

Clarisse took a chance and stabbed at the creature's face. Her spear pierced its eye and it roared. Half blind, the thing flailed and writhed in the water. Annabeth appeared next to me, armed with her dagger.

"It spits acid." I warned her. She nodded. The beast recovered and rose up out of the waves.

"Get ready guys!" Clarisse called. In rage, the serpent gripped the rail in its jaw and ripped it off. It swung back its head and the mangled railing came flying toward us. Annabeth and I dodged it, but Clarisse wasn't fast enough. The rail struck her hard in the head, and she fell limply to the deck.

Where were the others? I glanced backwards and my stomach churned. Behind us, Connor, Thalia, Chris, Frank, and Hazel were battling a second monster, exactly like the first. Travis lay unconscious and bleeding on the deck. Katie was trying desperately to drag him to safety. Grover, Nico, and Juniper were nowhere to be seen.

"PERCY!" Annabeth tackled me to the deck as another glob of acid sailed over our heads.

Before we had time to get back up, the creature lunged. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. I looked up at the serpents open jaw, acid dripping from its dagger-like teeth. It was over. I pulled Annabeth close and prepared for death. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. But nothing happened.

I cautiously opened my eyes, but the creature was gone. I sat up. Nico stood gazing into the water, gripping a bloody sword. At his feet was the serpent's head, jaw still open wide. He glanced up at Annabeth and I.

"You guys okay?"

We nodded. "Thanks Nico." I told him.

"No problem." He gently kicked the monster's head.

"Where are Juniper and Grover?"

He looked at the ground solemnly. "I don't know."

My heart sank. My brain ran through all of the possibilities. Drowned. Hit by acid. _Eaten_. I silently prayed to my father. _Please let them be okay. _Then I remembered the second serpent.

Frank had transformed into a dragon. He breathed columns of flame at the serpent, but it dodged them easily. Connor had a nasty cut on his arm, but he continued to fight. Thalia seemed to be in fairly good shape, and rapidly shot arrow after arrow into the monster's thick hide. Chris was tending to Clarisse.

Nico, Annabeth and I rushed to our friends' aid. I gripped Riptide and glanced at Annabeth. We silently agreed on a battle strategy and then returned our focus to the action. Annabeth stabbed at the serpent with her dagger. It turned towards her and roared angrily, snapping wildly. While the creature was distracted, I took the opportunity and plunged Riptide into the monster's throat. It screamed and jerked violently, rocking the boat. Anyone who wasn't already down was thrown to the deck. The serpent wailed and sank into the waves, still thrashing dangerously. Then, it flung its head at the boat and shattered the hull. It struggled weakly and then went limp, sinking beneath the surf. Before we knew it, we were sinking too.

The boat tipped and we were all thrown into the ocean. I called out Annabeth's name and heard a faint reply over the roaring over the waves. For a second I saw her, clinging desperately to a piece of driftwood. I could tell she was doing her best to conceal her emotions, but her vivid gray eyes shone of terror. I tried to swim to her, but the waves were so chaotic I couldn't control them. The wreckage of the ship stirred around us. Out of nowhere a wooden floorboard flew out of the waves and struck her forehead. I watched helplessly as her arms slackened on the driftwood and she slid silently beneath the surface. I shouted out her name and desperately tried to reach her, but this time, the sea was against me. The more I struggled, the weaker I became, until I could barely stay above the surface. I went under and couldn't find the strength the return to the surface. _Rainbow..I need you..to find Annabeth..and keep her safe… _I channeled the last of my strength into summoning the hippocampus. Through the murky water I saw the shimmery flick of a colorful tail. My vision blurred and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. As Long As I Have You

_Percy's POV_

I woke up on a cold, wet beach. The gentle waves lapped up over my feet. I sat up and winced as a sharp pain shot up my arm. I reached up and touched my shoulder. When I pulled my hand back, I wasn't shocked to see it covered in blood. Dang it.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened. The sea monster destroyed our ship. My friends...Annabeth... My heart sank. They could be anywhere. They could be dead.

But what if they _weren't_? I had to at least try to find them. I sat up a bit too eagerly and became overwhelmed by nausea. I groaned and fell back down into the sand with a soft _thud._ Down the beach I noticed a peculiar white speck. I dismissed it and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted to Annabeth and our last night together. How she fell asleep in my arms as the sun went down. My eyes snapped open. Annabeth was wearing a white shirt that night. That speck on the beach...

I hastily stood up and began sprinting down the beach. Adrenaline surged through my veins and the pain in my shoulder disappeared. The closer I got, the more confidence I had that it was Annabeth. I called out her name, but this time I didn't get a reply. As I got even closer, I could make out her blonde hair and limp figure.

She couldn't be dead...after all we've been through. Memories raced through my mind like an old movie. The first time I saw her lying in the hospital wing at Camp Halfblood, the first time she'd called me "Seaweed Brain", how beautiful she had looked after Circes had gotten a hold of her in the Sea of Monsters, holding her close while she sobbed after hearing the Sirens, when she took a poisonous knife for me and saved my life, the first time she kissed me in the labyrinth...

I knelt next to her and cradled her limp body in my arms. There was a weak pulse in her wrist. I was flooded with relief and silently thanked the gods.

"Annabeth..come on. You have to wake up."

I gently shook her, but I got no response. I noticed that her lips were dry and cracked. She was dehydrated. It was getting dark fast. Annabeth began to shiver uncontrollably. I guess I had washed up on the beach before her, because my clothes were already dry. I quickly peeled off her wet shirt and put my sweatshirt on her. I had to find her freshwater soon, or she would die of dehydration. Of all the traumatic, near-death experiences she had survived, she better not die of _dehydration. _

I peered into the thick forest and weighed my options. There may be fresh water for Annabeth. But there also may be dangerous animals or even monsters, and Annabeth and I were not in the condition to survive an attack. Plus, going into the forest would mean leaving behind my source of power: the water. I decided that staying on the beach was our best chance for survival. We would find water. We would find our friends. We would make it out of this, just like we have every other impossible situation.

I slid my arms under Annabeth's slackened figure and held her close to my chest. Then I stood and we began the long journey to find our friends.


	4. Are We Dead?

_Travis's POV_

I thought I was dead. I woke up on a strange beach with zero memory of what had happened. I wondered if I was in some kind of paradise in the Underworld. Then I realized that I wasn't alone. My head was resting in someone's lap. I glanced up and saw Katie's beautiful, tear-streaked face. She gave a sigh of relief and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Travis! I wasn't sure if you would wake up." A fresh tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you dead too?" I asked.

She laughed. "We're not dead. But I don't really know where we are either."

I sat up and stretched. The sun was setting in the distance, and a thick forest loomed behind us. Memories of our boat's demise flooded into my brain. I blacked out fairly early in the battle, so I didn't remember much, but I could easily fill in the blanks.

Man, I had a headache. I looked worriedly at Katie. "Are you injured?"

"No." She answered quickly. I raised my eyebrows at the blood-stained gauze wrapped carefully around her hand.

"What do you call _that_?"

"Oh." She glanced down at her hand as if noticing it for the first time. "It's nothing. Some medical supplies from the boat washed up near us, so I just kinda wrapped it up. How do _you_ feel?"

I laughed. What a funny question. "Like hell."

Katie's expression turned to concern. "Maybe you should lay back down-"

"No I'm fine. You should get some rest. I'll keep watch for a while."

I could tell she was exhausted. She looked as if she might argue, but then decided it wasn't worth the effort. I leaned up against a palm tree and pulled her into my lap. She lay her head against my chest and fell asleep instantly.

I figured I would use the time and make a plan. We didn't know if the others were alive. Should we try to find them? Wait for them to find us? Food and fresh water were also an issue. Surely we could find some tropical fruits or something in the jungle. And I didn't like being out in the open like this. I felt too vulnerable. In the morning we would build some kind of shelter. I thanked the gods that we had medical supplies. And that I had Katie.

I wasn't actually all that stressed out over the whole thing. I hate to admit it, but I was excited for a new adventure. We had all learned survival skills at camp, and it was about time we tested them out. And somehow, I knew our friends were okay. We had all been in much worse situations, but we have never failed to make it out alive. This couldn't be any different.


	5. You're My Responsibility

_Katie's POV_

I concentrated. The once sour mangos quickly ripened, turning from green to a glowing orangish-red. I reached up and plucked one from the tree. My mouth watered and I bit into it. It was sweet and tangy- perfect.

"They're ready!"

I began picking the fruit closest to the ground. Travis climbed the tree and tossed the higher ones down to me. I knelt down to add a few to our pile when something hard hit me on the head. A bruised mango fell to the ground next to me. "Ouch!"

I glared up at Travis, his blue eyes sparkling, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"_Travis!_"

"Sorry Katie!"

It was hard to stay mad at that adorable face. I laughed and continued collecting mangos.

...

It was about noon by the time we finished stripping the tree of its fruit. We sat on the beach laughing and eating mango after mango.

"You did a good job with these." Travis told me as he bit into his fifth fruit.

I smiled. "Thanks. I _am _a daughter of Demeter. Travis! You've got mango juice all over your face!"

He stopped eating a wiped the back of his hand carelessly across his mouth.

"You missed." I told him. I reached over and wiped the mango off his chin. "There."

He smirked. Gods, he was so cute when he did that. He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. Gosh, he had nice abs. He was pretty tan too.

"What are you-" I started, but he cut me off by scooping me up and running into the ocean. I giggled and splashed him in the face. He wiped the water from his eyes and grinned.

"It's on." He tackled me into the water and I shrieked happily.

We wrestled and splashed eachother for what seemed like hours. I was starting to get tired. "I win." he said when I stopped fighting him. He offered his hand to help me up. I took it and jerked him down into the water.

"Hey!" he complained as he surfaced.

I screamed as he lunged for me. I struggled to the beach and ran when I saw that he was chasing me. Unfortunatetly, Travis was faster. He caught me by the waist, leaned over my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I giggled as he pulled me down with him into the warm sand. He shook his blond curls and I squinted as droplets of seawater flew everywhere. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head against his bare chest.

We stayed that way for a while. The sun was going down, and the air began to cool. My soaked clothes didn't help. A shiver ran through my body.

"You should probably take off those wet clothes. You could get sick." Travis looked down at me worriedly.

I smiled at his concern. "I don't have anything else to put on." He nodded towards his dry t-shirt lying in the sand.

"You can wear my shirt."

"What if _you _get cold?"

"I'll be fine." he assured me.

I frowned. "Ok. But don't look."

He laughed. "Promise."

I snatched up his t-shirt and went behind him to put it on. I stopped. "Can you just close your eyes?"

Travis groaned. "What's the matter? You don't trust me?"

I laughed. "Not really."

"Fine." He reluctantly closed his eyes.

I took off my damp shirt and shorts and immediately felt better. I thanked the gods that his t-shirt wasn't white, considering that I was wearing a neon pink bra and matching underwear. I pulled it over my head, took a deep breath and smiled. It smelled like Travis. The bottom hem reached about mid-thigh. I would have preferred it to be a little longer, but at least it covered my underwear.

"Are you done yet?"

I ran back over to him and plopped back into his lap. "Yes."

He opened his eyes. "Fits okay?"

I nodded. "It works. Thanks." I gave him a peck on the cheek and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. Our water fight had thoroughly worn me out. I could barely keep my eyes open. His body warmed mine, and it just felt so perfect. I would rather be here in his arms than anywhere else. Within a few minutes, I was asleep.

_Travis's POV_

Katie is so cute when she's asleep. I've always loved her freckles; how they're scattered across her nose and cheeks. I had never noticed how long her lashes were. Her long, brown hair fell gracefully down her back. _Gods, _she was so beautiful.

I don't think I've ever cared this much for anyone in my entire life. Connor comes close, but he can look out for himself. Katie is just so small and fragile; I don't trust her to take care of herself. It's my responsibility to protect her.

Every time we fight a monster or go into battle, I'm scared for her life. I've come too close to losing her too many times. I don't know what I'd do without her.

We met at Camp Halfblood when we were six years old. I was brought there with my brother Connor, but Katie was alone. The three of us got along so well; we were instant friends and have been ever since. But Chiron said that even when we were little, Katie and I had a special kind of bond. He knew we were destined to be together.

Memories flashed through my mind.

_"Travis watch!" Katie squeaked. I stared at the strawberry intently, trying to make out what she wanted me to see. _

_"Katie, nothing's happening."_

_"Are you sure?" She squeezed shut her eyes in concentration._

_"It's not working Katie."_

_Katie frowned and opened her eyes. "Maybe Demeter isn't my mommy."_

_"Yeah she is. You just need practice." I assured her. "Maybe you need a break."_

_Her face lit up and she grinned. "Let's get Connor and steal the towels from the shower room again!"_

_"Yeah! C'mon!" I grabbed her hand and we went off to find my brother._

_Connor passed me the ball, and I dribbled over to the goal. Katie stood between the posts, determined to block my attempt at scoring. I kicked it as hard as I could, and it shot towards the goal. Katie put out her tiny hands to stop it, but her 8-year-old reflexes weren't accurate enough. The soccer ball smacked her square in the face. She crumpled to the ground, and Connor and I rushed to her side. She sobbed gently. I took her arms and Connor grabbed her legs and together we carried her to the nurses cabin. As the nurse looked her over, a tear slid down my cheek. I hadn't meant to hurt her. The nurse got her to stop crying, gave her a lollipop, and told us she was going to be fine. We walked out of the cabin, Connor and I on either side of her. _

_I stared at the ground. "I'm sorry Katie."_

_She giggled and hugged me. "It's okay Travis!" _

_I grinned. I thought she was going to hate me forever._

_"Wanna lick?" she asked us gleefully, holding out her lollipop. Connor and I stuck out our tongues and leaned towards it, but in a flash she snatched it away. _

_"You have to catch me first!" She squealed and ran in the opposite direction. Connor and I sprinted after her laughing._

I gazed down at the present Katie, sleeping peacefully in my arms. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. I knew she couldn't hear me, but it felt good to say it anyway. One day, I would tell her when she was listening.


	6. We'll Be Okay

**More Percabeth! Hope you enjoy it! New chapter coming very soon. Don't forget to review :)**

_Percy's POV_

"Percy..." Annabeth whispered weakly. "Where..." she didn't have the strength to finish her sentence.

I stopped walking and kneeled, setting her on the soft sand. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." She looked down at the sweatshirt she was wearing in confusion. Crap. I didn't think she'd be too happy when she found out I'd seen her in her bra. Fortunatley, she didn't ask.

"Yeah I know. We'll find some water soon." I promised.

She nodded and then collapsed back into my arms. I leaned up against a rock and pulled her limp body into my lap. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I could find freshwater for Annabeth. The possibility of her dying was becoming more realistic. And it scared me.

No. Annabeth was not going to die. We've both come close to death too many times to count, but we always pulled through. Just like we would this time.

I hadn't slept or rested for over a day. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I had never appreciated sleep more in my life. Seconds after I had fallen asleep, I was awakened by something cold and wet landing on my nose.

"What the heck?" I wiped the water off of my face with my shirt. Another drop landed on my arm. Omigods.

"Rain." I whispered in shock. As if on cue, it began to pour.

I shook Annabeth and she groaned wearily. "Annabeth it's raining! Wake up!"

The water was quickly soaking into the sand, so I used my powers and gathered it into a small pool. I cupped my hands and poured some into Annabeth's mouth. She drank and seemed stronger and less sickly with every sip.

"Better?" I asked anxiously.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. A lot better."

I hugged her. "I thought you were going to die."

She ran her fingers through my messy hair and smiled sympathetically. A tear ran down her cheek. "It's alright Percy. I'm fine now."

"I love you."

"I love you too Percy. So much." She hugged me and then gave me a peck on the lips. "You look tired. Why don't you sleep for a while. I'll keep watch." I nodded wearily and lay my head in her lap. Almost instantly, I was asleep.


	7. Your Girlfriend's Insane

**So you guys wanted more of the others: well here it is! I'll try to get to Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Hazel, and Frank too in the next few chapters, but Percabeth and Tratie are my main focuses. PLEASE REVIEW :)**

_Chris's POV_

Well Clarisse wasn't in a good mood. She has been bossing Nico, Connor and I around pretty much all day. We made sure we were always at _least _ten feet away from her, just in case she felt like punching someone.

No one dared to argue with her. We figured that would just get us killed. Instead, we obediently obeyed and scrambled about collecting fruit from the edge of the jungle, gathering sticks for a shelter, and running up and down the beach looking for any supplies that might have washed up.

At least we were making progress. Our "hut" was about a fourth of the way finished and we already had a huge pile of food. Nico had found a survival kit that consisted of three bottles of water, a Swiss army knife, a fire starter, and a whistle. We were actually in pretty good shape.

But Clarisse wasn't satisfied. She barked orders and mumbled about "this stupid island.." and "that _damn_ reptile...".

Connor and I worked on the hut together. He nudged me. "Your girlfriend's insane."

I almost laughed. "Sometimes."

He raised his eyebrows. "Can't you like...calm her down?"

This time I did laugh. "Are you kidding? Clarisse is a daughter of Ares. Not a good idea."

We continued working until my muscles ached. We were still only halfway finished. "Ok." I said.

"Ok what?" Connor asked.

"I'm asking for a break."

"Dude you don't have to do this."

"It's ok man. I got this."

"Good luck." he said doubtfully.

I slowly made my way to Clarisse, who was ripping down palm fronds from the nearest trees. Nico was trying, but he was too short to reach them. Clarisse didn't seem to notice. I took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder.

"_WHAT_ could you possibly wa-" she turned. "Oh. It's you."

For a second there, I thought I was a goner. I summoned up all of my courage. "Hey, uhm..we're all kind of worn out...do you think...maybe..we could..take a break?" I stuttered.

Behind her, Nico mouthed "thank you" and gave me a thumbs up. Connor stopped working and listened anxiously for her answer.

"Yeah. I guess." Clarisse mumbled.

Phew. That was easier than I thought it was going to be. I reached for her hand and she smiled. "I think you need to lighten up a little." I told her.

"Chris. We are on an unknown island. We only have three bottles of water." she pointed to the dark mass of trees. "And that jungle is probably infested with monsters. 'Lightening up' is kind of a hard thing for me to do right now."

"But at least we have each other."

Clarisse grinned and kissed me on the cheek. "Yeah. You're right."

Nico and Connor were lying on their backs in the sand laughing and joking with each other. Connor tried to hide it, but we could tell he was upset. Travis was practically his other half, and Connor had no idea where he was or if he was even alive. Nico and I did our best to cheer him up, but it was still hard for him to deal with.

Clarisse squeezed my hand and lay her head on my shoulder. "We have matches. We could build a distress fire and hopefully get help. But first, we need to find our friends."

I nodded. I knew they were out there somewhere. We just had to find them.


	8. Banana?

**For you Percabeth fans! Review pleeeaassseeee**

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy was still comfortably sleeping when I woke up. Gods he was so adorable.

I figured I would gather some fruits or something before he woke up. I carefully slipped out of his arms and started towards the trees. The only thing I could find were bananas, which sucked because I _hate_ bananas. They're just so mushy and slimy. But hey, food is food.

I carried about ten back to where Percy was still sleeping soundly. I decided that I'd let the poor thing sleep for a while. After all, he was the only reason that I was still alive.

Gods, I was so lucky. Percy meant everything to me, and I felt so guilty about what I had put him through these past couple days. He's so strong and persistent, and he never gives up. Thank the gods he didn't give up on me.

Then I noticed a dark stain on Percy's shirt. I got closer and my fears were confirmed. He was bleeding.

I shook Percy awake and he groaned sleepily.

"Percy I need you to take off your shirt." He stared at me in confusion.

"You're injured Percy."

He obediently pulled his shirt over his head and I gasped.

There was a deep gash in his shoulder. The flesh around the wound was red and inflamed. Blood began to trickle down his arm.

"When did this happen?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I first noticed it a couple days ago, but I thought it had healed. It's not _that_ bad is it?"

I didn't answer. Instead I put a hand to his forehead and sighed. He had a fever.

"Percy, you're sick."

He started to sit up. "I don't feel sick."

"You're sweating like crazy."

"Annabeth I'm fine!" he insisted.

I shook my head wearily. "At least let me put a bandage on it."

"Ok." he surrendered. "Use my t-shirt."

I ripped his shirt into strips and carefully wrapped it around his wound. I couldn't get over how hot his skin felt. He was _not_ fine and he knew it. Boys are so stubborn sometimes.

"Want a banana?" I asked to change the subject.

"Sure." I held one out to him and he reached for it with his bad arm, winced, and yelped in pain.

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "Percy, I can tell it hurts. You need to rest."

This time, he didn't argue. He laid his head in my lap and stared up at me with those brilliant green eyes.

"Go to sleep, Percy." I scolded.

He moaned and reluctantly closed his eyes. Seconds later, he was fast asleep.


	9. I'm So Sorry

**I know some of you aren't the biggest 'Tratie' fans, but I love them so much! I couldn't help but write another chapter about them! I think next chapter will be the rest of the gang..then maybe some more Percabeth :)**

_Travis's POV_

I couldn't stop thinking about Connor. I don't think I'd ever been away from him this long before. Ever. The possibility of him being dead lurked in the back of my mind. No.

Katie reached for my hand and gave me a look of sympathy. "Connor's okay. I just know it." she assured me. I wanted to believer Katie, but part of me thought it would be too good to be true. I faked a smile and pulled her to my chest. Gods, I didn't know what I'd do without her.

We continued down the beach hand in hand. We had been walking for hours, searching for our friends. So far we hadn't made any progress.

"Remember when Connor and I put shaving cream on your hand while you were sleeping, and then tickled your nose?" Katie asked me.

I grinned. "Remember when Connor and I stole your clothes and towel while you were in the shower?" Katie shoved me and I laughed.

"That was _not_ funny"

"You slept in the shower house."

Katie rolled her eyes. "And when the three of us released a box of crickets in the Aphrodite cabin."

"That was awesome." I agreed. "You know, you'd make a great child of Hermes."

She kissed me on the cheek. "But then I wouldn't be able to date you."

"Touche."

I peered past Katie into the forest. Two glowing, yellow dots illuminated the dark foliage. Could they be...eyes?

"Travis?" Katie whispered. "What's wrong?" She look at me concernedly. I didn't take my eyes off the forest. Out of nowhere, a huge manticore leaped out the jungle.

"KATIE!" I shouted. It was like slow motion. The fear flooding Katie's eyes. The manticore descending on her, teeth bared, enormous paws reaching towards her. She didn't even have time to turn around.

In a second it was on her. She was pinned under its clawed feet. Her green eyes begged for help. Adrenaline flooded my veins and I whipped out the only weapon I had: a celestial bronze pocket knife. I couldn't kill it with such a small weapon. I tried to stab at its eyes but missed and gored part of its ear instead. The evil, spinx-like creature jerked towards me, as if noticing me for the first time, and roared. Crap. On the bright side, it wasn't interested in Katie anymore. The manticore pounced. I tried to run, but it caught me by the ankle and pulled me to the ground.

"Travis!" Katie screamed in horror. I flipped around to my back and met the manticore's mocking, gleaming, red eyes. It stood over me, feet planted firmly in the sand, locking me in like a huge, furry cage. The monster blinked, waiting for me to make the first move. So I stabbed it again, and this time, my target was acquired.

The manticore howled in pain, pawing frantically at its skewered eye. While it was distracted, I thrust my knife into the monster's other eye. It shrieked in agony and defeat. I quickly rolled out from under it and backed away, prepared to attack.

But I didn't have to. Wailing, the manticore stumbled blindly back into the thick forest. I waited until it was completely out of sight before rushing to Katie's side.

I knelt and slid my hands under her back, propping her up. She cringed and cried out in agony. My gaze fell to her leg. There were deep claw marks on her calf, and it was bleeding heavily. She was hyperventilating and trembling in pain. My heart dropped in my chest.

"Katie..." I tried to stop the blood with my bare hands, but it wasn't helping. I cursed. _Damn it Travis, you had one job!_

"No. No no no no no. Katie you're gonna be fine. C'mon Katie it's okay." I began to panic. I couldn't lose her. I may have already lost Connor. If Katie died, I would have nothing to live for. I _needed_ her.

_Dad please. Please don't let her die._

"Travis," Katie managed between breaths, "It hurts..."

"I know Katie. Gods I'm so sorry." I cradled her tiny body in my arms. "You'll be okay Katie. Everything will be okay." Deep down, I knew it wouldn't. This was my last chance. I had to tell her.

"Katie, I-" Before I could finish, something shimmered in the sand next to me. I reached down and picked up a small vile clearly labeled 'ambrosia'. Desperately, I unscrewed the lid and poured it into Katie's mouth. Instantly, her uneven breathing slowed and the bleeding in her leg stopped. Relief spread through my body. It was working.

_Thank you Dad. _

There wasn't enough ambrosia in the bottle to completely heal her leg, but it was enough to guartantee her survival. The once deep gashes were now merely scratches.

We needed to get out of here in case the manticore came back. I slung a half-concious Katie onto my back. Her arms curled limply around my neck and she fell asleep almost immediately.

_She'll be fine. _I assured myself. _She'll be fine..._


	10. Forever Alone

_Thalia's POV_

This sucked.

I sat cross-legged and stared into our campfire. Frank had morphed into a dragon and breathed fire on a pile of branches we'd collected. I grabbed a stick and used it to probe around in the flames. A spark flew out at me and landed in my hair. I shrieked and frantically patted it out.

No one even looked up.

Grover and Juniper were making-out on one side of me, while Frank and Hazel did the same on the other. I glared at them, but they didn't seem to notice.

I missed Connor and Nico. My single buddies. While everyone else was caught up in their own relationships, us loners had had our own fun.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem..." They continued to exchange saliva. "AHEM!"

"What...do..you..want..." Grover managed between kisses.

"GUYS!" I shouted. "WE ARE STRANDED ON A REMOTE ISLAND! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE OUR FRIENDS ARE! THEY COULD BE _DEAD_!"

That got their attention. They stopped smooching and stared at the ground in shame.

"She's right." Frank said softly.

"So what do we do?" Juniper asked innocently.

"Well none of us are injured." Grover observed. We all looked down at the variety of cuts, scrapes and bruises that covered our bodies. "_badly.._" Grover corrected himself.

Hazel spoke up. "So, overall we're in pretty good shape. There's all kinds of edible vegetation in the forest, we collected plenty of rain in our canteens..."

She trailed off and everyone stared at me expectantly. Since when do_ I _have to make all of the decisions?

"So we find them." I announced bluntly. It was the obvious choice. "And we start looking _now._"

**Sorry it's so short...I'll try to make the next few chapters a little longer. Big thanks to all of those who are reviewing :) I really appreciate it and will return the favor by reading your stories! I'm not really sure where to go the with the next few chapters...I've got a bunch of ideas but I'm not sure how to put them together...ideas and/or input will be GREATLY appreciated!**


	11. Found

**_I'm so sorry it took so long! My cousins were here all week so I didn't have a lot of time...and I have summer camp starting tomorrow so it could be another week or so before chapter twelve :( . Thank you "Ryan" for giving me a head start on this chapter! And a big thanks to everyone who have been reviewing, supporting, encouraging, and giving me ideas! It really means a lot! Well...enjooyyyyyyy_**

_Thalia's POV_

I tugged off my sneakers and examined my blistered feet. Ouch. I dug my toes into the soft, moist sand and sighed. We'd better find them soon.

I glanced sideways at Hazel, who was passed out on Frank's back. Her head lay perfectly on his shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

I wish I had somebody who would hold me like that. Luke used to hold me like that. Gods I missed him so much. Sometimes I forget that he's dead...that he was ever an enemy. He was like my brother. No, more than that. I _loved_ Luke.

But Luke betrayed us. He betrayed Annabeth. Chiron. Grover. _Me._

I thought he loved us too, Annabeth and I. The three of us had been through so much together. Luke and I practically _raised _Annabeth. We were like family. But his desire for revenge had meant more to him than us. He chose Kronos instead.

I shook my head. None of this mattered now. Luke was dead. I needed to move on.

"Thalia...is that..." Grover trailed off and pointed down the beach. I squinted. It looked like...Annabeth! And Percy!

I began to jog towards them. I sped up until I was sprinting down the shore. Nothing was holding me back.

"Annabeth..." I choked as we embraced. Before I knew it, we were both bawling. I held her. I didn't ever want to let her go. I can't keep coming this close to losing her. Luke is gone. She's all I have left.

I pulled away and knelt to examine Percy. "He's dying." Annabeth whispered. She cried harder.

She was right. He didn't look so good. His skin glistened with sweat. He radiated heat, and I knew he had a fever without even touching him. I peered under his makeshift bandages, and cringed at what I saw.

"Hey Thalia.." He croaked. A crooked smile played on his lips, despite his obvious pain.

"Hi Percy." I fought back tears. I'd never seen Percy this sick. "So how do you feel?"

He shrugged and then winced in pain. "Percy," I whispered so Annabeth couldn't hear. "How do you _really_ feel?"

He sighed painfully. "Like shit."

I grinned. Leave it to Percy to play "indestructible boyfriend" in front of Annabeth. "Well you can stop trying to hide it. You're not fooling anyone." He glanced at Annabeth who was talking to Hazel and Juniper. "_Especially _her."

He frowned in disappointment.

Grover and Frank knelt on either side of me. "Sup Perce." Grover gave Percy a fist bump. Frank stared at the ground sadly.

"Frank? You okay?" Percy's asked concernedly.

Frank looked up sheepishly. "It's just hard seeing you like this."

"Hey, I've survived worse."

Frank smiled weakly, but didn't seem reassured. Percy stared longingly at the waves. I felt a cold wetness lap up against my feet. "Whoa..." I said looking down in confusion. I watched as the tide stretched past my bare feet and lapped up against Percy's hand.

"Sorry," He apologized. "It just helps...the pain..." He closed his eyes and sighed in temporary relief.

"Get his legs." Grover told Frank. Grover lifted Percy under the arms, careful not to touch his wound. They carried him closer to the water and set him down gently in the waves.

"Thanks...gods...that feels so much better." Percy sighed. Annabeth appeared next to him and untied his bandages, letting the tide rush over his wound. We watched in awe as the water cleansed and slowly healed the cut.

Annabeth put a hand to his forehead and announced, "He's still got a fever." A tear rolled down her cheek.

I knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Annabeth look-he's getting better."

She sniffled. "But what if it's not enough?"

"This is Percy we're talking about. He always pulls through."

She nodded sadly, still unconvinced.

We waited for hours, but Percy's fever wouldn't break. Night came upon us, and we returned to the dry sand to get some sleep. Annabeth stayed by Percy's side, his head in her lap, their fingers interlocked. Thoughts of Luke crept into my mind, but I dismissed them immediately. "_He's gone Thalia..." _I told myself.

I sighed, curled up on the lukewarm sand, and quickly fell asleep.


	12. The Same Stars

_**Sorry it's been so long! Thanks again for the reviews and support! Enjjoooyyyyyyyyy :)**_

_Connor's POV_

I couldn't sleep. I was tired; exhausted even, but sleeping seemed nearly impossible. I rested my chin on my fists and stared up at the stars. Orion. Hercules. All the greatest heroes and Greek legends suspended in the sky. I wondered if somewhere, Travis and Katie were looking at the same constellations.

Gods, I was so worried about them. Katie was like the sister I never had. And Travis was my only real sibling. We were practically twins, even though Travis was a year older. He was my other half, and Katie was the glue that held us together.

I felt a headache coming on. I raked my hands through my hair, closed my eyes, and tried to give sleeping a second chance. Nope. No sleep for Connor. I groaned and looked around at my friends, all sleeping peacefully on the sand. We would have slept in the hut, but after a long day of hard work, we just kind of passed out on the beach. I flicked Nico's nose and he snorted. I smiled. Nico was a good kid. We'd grown pretty close the past few days, and I was glad to have him.

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to take a walk. I tiptoed past Clarisse and Chris and made my way down the moonlit beach. The sand squished between my toes with every step. I breathed in the sweet, salty air, and for a moment, it seemed like everything would be okay. My foot brushed against something sharp and smooth. I knelt and pulled a pale pink seashell out from under the wet sand. I brushed it off and turned it over in my palm.

It reminded me of a game Katie, Travis and I used to play at camp when we were little. Travis would line up three shells and place a pebble under one of them. Then he would shuffle them around and have Katie and I guess which one had the pebble underneath. I could never focus long enough to figure it out, but Katie was great at it. When Travis was done moving them around, Katie would grin and eagerly point out the correct shell, proclaiming, "That one!"

Travis would reluctantly lift the shell, revealing the pebble beneath. Then he'd rest his cheek on his fist and frown at her. "Katie, why are you so smart?" She'd laugh, and we'd do it over and over again, Katie winning every time.

I smiled at the warm memory and rubbed my thumb over the shell's smooth surface. I snapped back to reality when a distant voice called out my name.

"Connor!"

The shell dropped from my fingers and landed with a soft _plink _on the sand. I ran towards him as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Travis!"

He laughed in joy and disbelief. "Connor! You're alive!" He ruffled my hair and grinned, hugging me tightly. "Gods, I missed you."

I pulled away and peered behind him. He was carrying something on his back...

"Katie!" I gasped in relief. I pulled her limp body from Travis's back and held her. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks. I didn't even try to stop them. But Travis wasn't crying. Of course he wouldn't. He had to be strong for Katie, for me.

"Connor?" Katie whispered sleepily.

"Yeah Katie." My voice cracked, "It's me."

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and cried softly. I looked up at Travis. "I missed you guys."

He smiled warmly. "We missed you too."

"Clarisse, Chris, Nico and I have a camp about a mile down the beach. We should get going."

He nodded. "I can take her." I gladly handed Katie over to him. She was starting to get heavy.

We began walking back to camp. Travis told me about how Katie had found him, and the manticore attack, and how he'd been walking for hours trying to find us. I warned him of what a bad mood Clarisse had been in lately. We discussed possible pranks to get her spirits up. It was just like old times. The Stoll brothers-together again.


	13. Relief

_**So, I thought Frank deserved some time to talk! I'm planning on wrapping the story up soon, and I need some ideas! I've also been looking for a **__**beta reader **__**if anyone is interested...I'm actually..like..really desperate. So review and give me ideas! I reeeaaaallllllyyyyy times a million appreciate it!**_

_Frank's POV_

I watched Percy and Annabeth from a distance. Annabeth cradled Percy's head in her hands, whispering words of comfort in his ear; assuring him that he would be fine. Words I could tell she didn't believe herself.

While Percy was concious, Annabeth managed to stay calm and composed, hiding her grief and worry completely from Percy's detection. But the moment Percy would drift into sleep, her composure would disappear and the misery would overcome her. The tears streamed down her face in tiny rivers of sorrow.

Poor Percy. He was a great guy: brave, respected, humorous, handsome, courageous, and always putting others first. I'd looked up to him ever since the first time I met him at Camp Jupiter. To me, Percy was this indestructable, perfect being whom everyone should try to be more like. And here he was-dying right before my eyes.

A warm hand rested itself on my shoulder and Hazel sat beside me in the sand. She studied my grave expression and smiled sadly.

"I know you're worried. But there's still hope." She gazed dismally in Percy's direction. I found her hand and laced my fingers in hers. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." I blurted. The second those three words escaped my lips, I wished I could reclaim them. I was tempted to just turn myself in an ant or something and bury myself under the sand. Ugh.

Hazel's jaw dropped slightly. I couldn't quite see past her shocked expression. I held my breath, waiting for her reaction.

"Frank..." she said softly. I stared down at the ground in disappointment, bracing myself for the worst. Instead, Hazel lifted my chin so I was forced to look her in the eyes. I was surprised to see that she was smiling.

"I love you too, Frank."

I grinned and kissed her. She returned it and we continued kissing, barely breathing inbetween. I still couldn't believe it. She loved me. Hazel Levesque loved me. And I loved her.

I didn't notice when Annabeth put her hand to Percy's forehead for about the hundreth time that day. I didn't hear her sharp intake of breath when what she expected wasn't what she felt. I didn't notice when she checked again, to make sure she wasn't mistaken. I didn't hear her whisper in astonishment "It's gone...".

Thalia rushed to her side, assuming the worst. "What's wrong Annabeth?"

"Thalia, it's gone!"

"What's gone?" Thalia asked in a hushed voice.

"The fever! It's gone Thalia!" Annabeth laughed and hugged her. She was crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. Thalia would never admit it, but I could have sworn I saw a glistening tear roll down her cheek.

Grover and Juniper hurried to see what all the commotion was about, and Hazel and I followed. Juniper reached her hand to Percy's forehead and grinned.

"She's right. There's no fever."

We all cheered and hugged one another. Relief flooded our souls. Percy was going to be fine.

Annabeth peered down at Percy's calm, sleeping face and stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Why did we ever doubt him?"

Grover just laughed and shook his head. "Percy. Wake up." He gently shook Percy's arm. Percy groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why are you all staring at me?"

We just laughed, which seemed to confuse Percy even more. He looked to Annabeth for an answer.

"How do you feel Percy?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

I grinned. I couldn't help it. Just hours ago Percy was literally almost _dead_, and here he was shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Glad you're back, Perce." I clapped him on the shoulder.

He smiled. "Thanks, Frank."

A single tear slid down Annabeth's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

Percy looked at her worriedly. "Hey...don't cry." He told her gently.

She tackled him in a bear hug and he laughed. She began to sob softly into his shirt. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Annabeth. I'm right here. I'll always be here."

She lifted her head and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I love you Annabeth. So much."

She sniffled. "I love you too Percy."

I glanced at Hazel sheepishly. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face redden instantly. Gods, she was so pretty. With her dark skin and spiraly locks. What if we could be like Percy and Annabeth? They're just so...perfect for eachother. Is that how Hazel saw our relationship? She kisses me, this time on the lips, and I know the answer.


	14. I Love You

_**Thank you Ryan and Riley for your ideas! I'm definately considering them for the next chapter! For those who review, it means a lot :)**_

Nico squinted into the darkness. "Connor, is that you?"

A familiar chuckle came from one of the dark figures. "Yeah, Nico. It's me."

"But..who's.." Nico slowly approached and then grinned, "Travis! Katie!"

"Hey, Nico." Travis responded.

Nico ran back to the camp and shook awake Chris and Clarisse. "Guys! Connor found Travis and Katie!"

Clarisse glared up at him groggily. "What?"

"Travis and Katie. Look!" He pointed in the direction of their approaching friends.

Chris and Clarisse rose quickly and ran to greet their long-lost companions, Nico struggling to keep pace with them. Clarisse took Katie from Travis and looked her over for open wounds. Clarisse didn't care for most people, but for some reason she was fond of Katie. She was just so sweet and amiable; it was hard not to like her.

"Good to have you back, man." Chris placed a hand on Travis's shoulder and gave him a friendly hug.

Travis smiled warmly. "Thanks, Chris."

When Clarisse was satisfied that Katie was alright, she stood and nodded awkwardly to Travis. "Stoll."

"Aw, c'mon Clarisse." He spread out his arms invitingly. Under different circumstances, she would have slugged him just for offering. Instead, she rolled her eyes and hesitated before surrendering and giving him a brief hug. She hated to admit it, but she _had_ missed him. Just a little.

"Are you guys hungry? We've got plenty of food down by the hut." Connor suggested.

Travis nodded and knelt to pick up Katie. "It's okay, Travis. I can walk." She stood unsteadily and took a few faltering steps. Her leg was healed but still incredibly weak, and buckled under her weight.

Travis scooped her up before she hit the ground. "I'm carrying you." he said firmly. She sighed in defeat, but didn't argue.

...

Travis peered up at the well-built, durable hut. He stepped inside and marveled at how elaborate it was. Grass woven pillows and matts were arranged on the palm frond floor. Thick sections of vine dangled from the ceiling, acting as curtains that separated one sleeping quarter from another.

"Impressive."

"It better be. We worked on it for _days." _Connor grumbled.

"Well you did a great job." Connor smiled up at his older brother, thankful for his approval.

"Guys," Nico called, "We're making a campfire. C'mon!" The brothers ambled over and lowered themselves into the sand. Chris lit the match and tossed it onto the pile of wood. Within seconds, the flame engulfed the logs and cast a bright, orange light over their camp.

Katie sat down next to Travis with Clarisse's aid. Clarisse walked around the campfire and plopped down next to Chris.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Travis asked.

Katie smiled. "Better." Travis couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, illuminated by the warm glow of the fire. Flames danced in her vivid green eyes and her long brown hair tumbled down her delicate shoulders.

"Good." He kissed her lightly on the nose.

The six demigods laughed and conversed around the fire for about an hour. Nico could barely keep his eyes open, and Connor worried that he would fall face-first into the fire.

"Alright. Time for bed." he announced, slinging a half-concious Nico over his shoulder and heading for the hut. Clarisse and Chris followed him, leaving Travis and Katie alone.

Travis stood and offered Katie a hand up. She gladly took it and leaned up against him for support.

"Katie-" Travis began, but stopped himself.

Katie stared up at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I-um..." He stared down at the ground and prayed Katie couldn't see him blushing.

"It's just that.." He sighed. He was making this harder than it needed to be.

He forced himself to look her in the eyes. "I love you." he blurted.

Katie grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Travis."

Travis laughed in relief, pulled her to him by her waist, and kissed her passionately. She giggled and kissed him back.

They stopped to take a breath and Travis whispered, "Let's get some sleep." Katie nodded, suddenly realizing how tired she was, and followed Travis into the hut to join their friends.


End file.
